User Driven Health Research Workshop: The Department of Family Medicine & Community Health at Tufts University School of Medicine requests small grant support to contribute to a joint workshop with the Geneva-based Alliance for Health Policy and Systems Research. The working conference will advance the Alliance's strategy and programs to enhance user driven research and its dissemination for developing and middle income countries. The Alliance serves as the secretariat for a Collaborative Training Project (CTP), called Research to Policy and Practice, to increase the impact of health research on policy, programs, and practice. At the by-invitation-only meeting at the Tufts European Center in Talloires, France, the Tufts team will organize a program to present the US experience, particularly the User Liaison Program of AHRQ and its predecessor agencies, as a successful example of how to make health research more useful and responsive to policy needs by making it user driven. The Tufts contribution to the evolving Collaborative Training Project of the Alliance will enhance dissemination and build partnerships between AHRQ and researchers and users globally. With the requested small conference grant, Tufts would pay for Conference Center meeting packages for all 22 non-Federal participants- each of whom has a specific role in the workshop-and travel expenses for North American presenters. Tufts would develop conference materials for Tufts presentations. The Alliance would pay for the remainder for the conference costs.